


Picture Perfect

by poutylainy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Birthday Party, Cussing, Daddy Issues, F/M, I'll add more tags as the story goes on, Pool Party, Sexual innuendos, Some Fluff, Timeskips, asahi azumane/reader - Freeform, asahi/female reader, cursing, haikyuu asahi, haikyuu asahi azumane, haikyuu reader insert, i threw in a curveball as a hook lol, mom is very supportive and not a bitch, movie date, noya's got the hots for reader's mom lmao, oh so many timeskips, reader has a single mom, reader is bestfriends with nishinoya, reader is in yearbook, will probably contain smut at some point, wow okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutylainy/pseuds/poutylainy
Summary: Hello again! This is going to be my first attempt at a chaptered fic, so I can challenge myself to be more consistent. It's a little messy in the first few chapters, so I apologize. Plot suggestions are welcome! Also, It won't be more than 9 or 10 chapters so don't get too attached. I'm making it short and sweet :)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Meet the Team

“C’mon!! I’ll go easy on you this time!” Nishinoya whines. He was trying to coax Y/n into an arm-wrestling match after he won within seconds for the first 3. “I don’t fucking believe you! And my arm hurts now!” Y/n crossed her arms in frustration. They were sitting at the lunch tables. Every other day, Nishinoya will ditch his volleyball team to eat after school lunch with his best friend, whom the team has yet to meet. Tanaka has met her, being Nishinoya’s other best friend, however, that was still only once or twice. Y/n was in Yearbook, so the only time she’s ever seen the team was from afar to take pictures, last year. “Tch. Whatever. Did your mom send you with the good stuff?!” he asks, excited. Y/n rolls her eyes and takes a Tupperware out of her bag, handing it to him. ”It’s dumplings, Noya, not drugs.” she teases. He snatches it and shoves one in his mouth. “Mmm… your mother is my favorite woman in the world.” he coos, as he enjoys the taste. “First of all, ouch. Second of all, gross.” Y/n says, biting her sandwich. “And I know that you think it’s just a fantasy, but since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me!” he quotes, raising an eyebrow at her with a smirk. Y/n’s mouth falls open, fake offended, and she smacks him in the arm. “You’re unbelievable!” she laughs. “Y/N’S MOM HAS GOT IT GOING ON. SHE’S ALL I WANT AND I’VE WAITED FOR SO LOOOONG!” he continues, cackling with his mouth half full of dumpling. Y/n buries her face in her hands and she squeals in embarrassment. “Stop! People are staring, you freak!” she whines. Just as she says that somebody slams their hand down on Noya’s shoulder making him almost choke on his food. Y/n looks up to see the 3 third years she vaguely recognizes from his volleyball team towering over them. “How many times do we have to tell you embarrassing a girl won’t make her want to be your girlfriend?” the first one says, bending down to his eye level. “God damnit, Daichi. I almost lost my food!” Noya complains. They laugh at him and the grey-haired third year speaks next. “Who’s your lovely lady, here?” he says, smiling at Y/n, and lowkey checking her out. Noya swallows his food and gestures to her. “She’s not my girl. This is my best friend, Y/n.” he explains, with blush splattered across his nose. The two of them were indeed nothing more than best friends, but calling anyone attractive your girlfriend or boyfriend will still fluster you a little bit. Y/n gives the boys a small wave. 

“Ah. Y/n. We’ve heard a lot about you. This little shit, however, is taking his sweet ass time introducing us to you. I’m Daichi, and this is Sugawara and Asahi.” he says, pointing to the other two. They give her a small bow. Asahi was the only one she hadn’t had a good look at yet. He’s very tall with some facial hair on his chin. He’s the most handsome of the 3, but she’s going to keep that observation to herself. “Nice to meet you. I’ve been wanting to meet the team for a while so I can finally know who Noya’s talking shit about.” she jokes. They chuckle and turn back to Noya. “Coach wants us to come to practice early. He says we all have to work on the pointers that cost us the practice match against Aoba Johsai.” Suga tells him. Noya rolls his eyes and shovels the last dumpling in his mouth before standing and putting his backpack on. “Fiiine. You should come to watch, Y/n. It’s just a practice and I’ll be able to introduce you to the rest of the team.” he suggests. “Yeah! Come with us! We’ll make sure no one is too mean to you.” Daichi banters with a sweet smile. Y/n thinks about it for a couple of seconds, and puts her backpack on as well. “Very well. I should take some pictures for the yearbook, anyway. I’ve been putting it off.” she explains, walking with them to the gym. “So, Y/n. Are you in your 2nd year, too?” Suga asks. She nods. “Yeah! I don’t know if you guys remember much, but I took volleyball pictures for Yearbook last year too. I was too nervous to talk to any of you because you were all so intimidating, so I just kinda slipped out afterward without saying anything.” she admits. “I remember.” Asahi says, quickly closing his mouth as if he wishes he didn’t say it. “Nothing gets past you, bigfoot.” Noya teases, jumping up to mess up his loose ponytail. “Knock it off, Noya. We don’t want you benched again because you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.” Daichi scolds as they enter the gym. The rest of the team was already warming up. The boys take Y/n over to the bench where Coach Ukai is. “Afternoon, coach. This is Y/n. Is it okay that she watches practice? She needs to take some pictures for Yearbook.” Suga says. Coach Ukai raises an eyebrow from where he was writing on his clipboard. His face softens into a smile when he looks at her. “Of course! I don’t have a problem with it. You can have them after they work on their drills. Alright, darlin?” he says. Y/n nods and thanks him before sitting on the bench.

After the team had changed into their practice jerseys and split into two groups, Coach Ukai yelled some instructions at them and blew his whistle. Y/n has practiced with Noya so much that she knows how the game works, but she’s never seen a game in person, past their one on ones. A dark-haired boy is up to serve and he throws the ball in the air, jumping to hit it, and sending it over the net. “Nice serve, as usual, Kageyama! Dive for it!” the coach instructs loudly. Daichi dives for the ball and catches it just in time, but it heads farther left than he had intended. “Sorry! Save it!” he yells. Suga runs to the ball and hits it in the air as well, sending it to the perfect position for a spike. Out of nowhere, an orange-haired boy leaps high and strikes the ball right to the ground on the other side. Noya digs it and catches it before it hits the ground. Y/n shakes her legs in excitement for him. “Great save, Nishinoya!” Kageyama yells as he sets the ball. From behind him, the really tall 3rd year, Asahi, jumps to spike. It seems like slow motion, and Y/n stares in awe as his eyes clearly focus in on the ball, and slams it down to the other side, gaining a cheer from his team. “Nice kill, Asahi!!” Nishinoya yells, high fiving him. “Good job! Let’s get some more plays like that in an actual match, now!” Coach Ukai says. As time goes by, Noya’s team wins by 8 points. They gather at the bench for input. “Okay, some pointers. Noya, as the libero, I’m glad you dive to save the ball at any time you can, but that impact with Tanaka in the first set wouldn’t have happened if you listened for him and stayed in your position.” the coach starts. Tanaka looks at Noya. “Yeah! What was that, bird brain?!” he yells. “Speak up, next time, baldy! You don’t have a problem being loud and we all know it!” Y/n instinctively speaks up. “But also you should watch your surroundings. You have a tendency to be hyperactive and dive into things blindly... Bird brain.” she teases, following Tanaka’s joke. She earns a laugh from the team and she glances at the coach with pink cheeks. “Sorry, sir.” she says. Coach Ukai smirks and shrugs. “No, you’re absolutely right Y/n. Volleyball is all about watching your surroundings.” he continues talking to them. As he speaks, Y/n glances at each of the boys, who are focusing attentively at what he’s saying. All except Asahi, who was already looking at her when she spotted him. He quickly looks back to the coach when she sees him, and she averts her eyes as well, a bit flustered.

“That’s all I have. Now, Y/n is joining us today to take pictures for the yearbook,.so everyone go change into your game uniforms and she’s in charge. Be nice, and I’ll see you all next week.” he says. “RIGHT!” the team responds in unison. They all get up and go to the locker room. About 10 minutes later, they all return in the uniforms. “Alright, gather around!” Noya yells as Y/n gets her camera from her bag. She toggles the settings for the correct lighting as Noya speaks. “This is my best friend, Y/n.” “The one you never shut up about?” Kageyama says. Noya makes a grumpy face. “Shut up! Y/n this is the team.” he says, introducing each boy by name, except the ones you are familiar with. “Thank you guys for having me so last minute.” her voice is small and shy. Everyone is so tall. Even the shorter ones. “Um, to start out can you guys pose as if you’re about to start a game, maybe?” she suggests. Without hesitation, they get in position. Noya has his hands on his knees and is sticking his butt out dramatically, making Y/n giggle as she snaps the first picture. “Okay, Noya, this is for Yearbook, not Playboy. Tone it down a little bit.” she says, making some of the team laugh. Nishinoya smirks and Y/n snaps more pictures. “Okay, now Kageyama was your name, right?” she asks the dark-haired boy with freckles. He smiles sweetly. “No, I’m Tadashi. Kageyama is the one in the server position on the other side.” he points. Y/n looks over and Kageyama has a hand up to indicate who he is. “Oh! So sorry! I’ll get used to it eventually.” she says. “Don’t worry about it! What can I do?” Tadashi asks. “I just need a picture of you with the ball mid-air like you’re about to serve.” she instructs. He nods and does as he’s asked, giving her a couple of really good snaps. “Awesome! Thank you! Okay next...” she studies the team, who’s patiently waiting for the next instruction. Her eyes eventually fall on Asahi and her ears turn a little pink. “Uh... A-Asahi?” she asks. He stands up straight. “Yes.” he confirms, shyly. “Can I get a couple of shots of that r-really good spike you did for the first point?” she asks. “Ohhhhhh 'really good'? Be careful, Y/n. You’ll make him melt where he stands.” Tanaka teases. “Ah- y-yes! Of course! Kageyama will you set for me?” Asahi asks. 

Kageyama stands to the side and Y/n crouches next to the net to get a shot from below. “Okay… whenever you’re ready.” she says to him. He takes a deep breath and nods at Kageyama who sets the ball. Asahi jumps, and once again everything is in slow motion for Y/n. Asahi's face is full of determination as if it’s a real game and it amazes her. Rather than looking through the viewfinder, she’s looking at him with her own eyes. The ball hits the ground on the other side, and everyone looks at her. “How was that?” he asks sheepishly. She looks down at her camera and realizes she didn’t even take the fucking picture. “I uh... It’s blurry, that’s my bad. One more time?” she asks. He agrees politely as the ball is thrown back to Kageyama. He sets it once more, and Asahi jumps for it again, spiking it down. Y/n gets the shot just in time. “Perfect! That was great!” she squeals. She looks at Asahi who is blushing aggressively. “Look at him! He can’t handle the praise from the pretty girl!” Noya teases. “Shut up!!” Asahi yells with a small smile. Noya snickers in response. “Okay, now I just need to get some random in-game shots, so can you guys play a stage game real quick?” she asks. They agree and start the game. Y/n walks all around the court and takes some shots from all different angles. In the middle of the action, she peeks up at Asahi again. His expression is focused and she can’t help but snap a picture. He glances over and his gaze gets locked on her. “ASAHI!” Hinata warns. Asahi looks and the ball is flying towards him at an alarming speed. He puts his arms up and saves it in time, but it goes askew and heads straight to Y/n, knocking her backwards, her camera flying out of her hands. “Y/N!” a couple of them yell, running over to her. “Are you okay?!” Noya asks, panicked, helping her sit up. “Ah..” she winces, holding her head. “I’M SO SORRY. I DIDN’T MEAN TO!! I SHOULD’VE PAID MORE ATTENTION!” Asahi shouts, running over as well, and offering to help her stand. She laughs softly and takes his hand, letting him lift her up effortlessly. “I’m so sorry!” he repeats, checking her elbows and head for impact injuries. “I- I promise I’m fine! It didn’t hurt too bad!” she lies. “I think that’s enough for the day. Clean up and let’s go home!” Daichi instructs. “RIGHT!” everyone responds. As they head to the locker room, Suga walks up to Y/n with her camera in his hand. “Here you go. I hope it’s not broken!” he says. She takes it and thanks him. It won’t turn on, but it’s not a problem she hasn’t run into before. “It’ll be okay. Just a couple cuffs on the exterior.” she says. Suga nods and rubs the back of his neck. “Hey, listen. Uh... I’m not usually this bold, but would you want to get lunch after school sometime? Maybe tomorrow before practice?” he asks. Y/n is caught off guard. She’s being asked out by a 3rd year? “Uh.. really? I-I mean, why?” she asks. **Real smooth.** “Why? Um... I dunno, I just… I think you’re really pretty… and I’d be mad at myself if I didn’t at least try to ask you on a date. I... I know we just met today, so if you just want to hang out as friends first, I’m okay with that.” he explains. She IS being asked out. **Stay cool.** “Oh! Um, sure! That sounds like fun.” she says with a smile. He beams with excitement. “Okay!... Okay cool! I’ll meet you outside your last class after school then?” he asks. “Okay!” 

Just then, Noya walks up to the two of them. “Ready to walk home, shorty? I know your mama’s waitin’ for me.” he says, cooly. Y/n rolls her eyes and smacks him in the back of the head as they exit the gym. “Hey, wait!” Asahi calls from behind them. They turn around. “What is it, manbun?” Noya asks. Asahi extends an ice pack to Y/n with a bow. “I’m sorry again! I hope this helps!” he says. She takes it with a thank you. “Maybe if you weren’t making heart eyes at her, it wouldn’t have happened, pea-brain!” Noya shouts. “I said I was sorry!” he argues. “Hey! Okay, Asahi, there are no harsh feelings. It was an accident. Thank you for the ice pack.” Y/n says sweetly before dragging Noya away by the back of his shirt collar. “Let’s go, hothead.” she says angrily. “Oi! Let go!” he says, as they approach the front of the school. She lets go and pushes him to keep walking forward. “What is wrong with you?!” she asks, as they make their way to her house. “He hit you with the ball! You could’ve been seriously hurt!” he responds. “It was an accident and I’m fine! We’re in high school! You don’t have to be so protective!” she laughs, pushing him off the sidewalk. He catches his footing and straightens himself. “Whatever. You’re just shrugging it off because you think Asahi’s cute.” “Wha- I do not!” “Asahi and Y/n sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!” he taunts. “I will not hesitate to rock your shit right now, bitch.” Y/n threatens. “Admit it! I’m not an idiot, it’s so obvious!” he says. “Oh really? If that’s the case then why do I have a lunch date with Suga tomorrow?!” she blurts. Noya stares in disbelief. “Suga?! What do you mean?! You just met him today!” Y/n sighs. “And? We’re just getting lunch, it’s not a big deal!” she says. “You can’t date him!” he demands as they enter Y/n’s house. “You’re not my mom, Noya, stop being a dick!” she says when they walk into the kitchen. Y/n’s mom is bending over, and taking something out of the oven. Noya checks her out, and Y/n hits him in the shoulder again as they sit at the counter. “Ow!” Y/n’s mom stands and turns to them. “Well, if it isn’t my two favorite kiddos. Why are you guys home so late? I was expecting you an hour ago. I had to reheat your meat pies.” she says handing them each a plate. “Thanks, Ms. Y/L/n.” Noya says with heart eyes. “You’re welcome, pumpkin.” she says sweetly, ruffling his hair. She looks at you for an answer. “Sorry, mom. I went to practice with Noya to take pictures for the yearbook.” she explains. Her mother nods and smiles. “No problem at all! Now, why were you yelling at Noya when you walked in? I heard he’s trying to mother you, but I am your mother so what’s up, buttercup?” she asks, leaning on the counter. “Y/n has a boyfriend!” Noya says through a mouthful. “No! He’s not- Ugh… I have a date tomorrow and he’s trying to tell me I’m not allowed.” “Because Suga’s a ladies’ man! You’ll get your heart broken for sure!” he lies. “You just want me to date Asahi!” “NO, I WANT YOU TO ADMIT YOU THINK HE’S HOT. HE OBVIOUSLY FEELS THE SAME WAY.” Y/n’s mom groans. “Okay. I’ll let you guys work this out. I need to get ready for work.” she says, kissing them both on the head before leaving the room. Y/n looks to see if her mom is gone, and then turns to Noya. “Did he say that?” she asks, a little too excited. Noya rolls his eyes. “I rest my case.” 


	2. Time for Bed, Hot Head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this chapter is so short! I promise there won't be alot of them this short! I hope you enjoy it, regardless xxx

After awhile, Y/n and Noya are sitting on the foot of her bed playing video games. “YES. ANOTHER WIN FOR THE QUEEN!” Y/n celebrates. “WHAT THE FUCK. YOUR AIM IS INCREDIBLE.” Noya shouts in disbelief. His phone buzzes. He checks it and a smile plasters across his face. “Well, well, well... If it isn’t the tree man, himself.” he says. Y/n’s head snaps to him. He answers and stands on her bed. “Heyyyy, Asahi. How’s it going?” he asks, putting it on speaker. Y/n goes wide-eyed and mouths, **“Do not! Don’t even think about it.”**

“Hey, man. I had a question... And don’t get mad.” Asahi answers. “Oh? What is it?” Noya asks, raising an eyebrow at you. “Is... Is your friend single?” Y/n’s heart freezes and Noya pumps his fist in excitement. “YES! Actually she is! Why? You think she’s cute??” he asks, dodging Y/n as she dives for his feet to knock him over. He runs to your closet and holds the door closed. “Wha-Well! Uh, yeah. I guess you can say that.” Asahi says. Y/n can practically hear him blushing through the phone. She tugs on the doorknob violently. “You gonna ask her out??” Noya asks, excitedly. “W-well I was thinking about it… I don’t know if she even likes me like that. I couldn’t imagine someone so beautiful...well..” he answers, with a shy chuckle at the end. Y/n sinks to the floor, back to the door, and covering her mouth in awe. Seriously?! “Oh, ho ho, buddy. You have no idea. She hasn’t shut up about you.” he lies. Y/n bangs the back of her head on the closet door in frustration, causing Noya to giggle. “R-Really?” Asahi asks, surprised. “Oh yeah. She thinks you’re SO dreamy.” he continues. Y/n grabs two fistfuls of her hair in horror. “I- I didn’t know... That’s so cool.” Asahi says happily. “Yeah she’s casually dating right now, though, so you should hop on it quickly. She’s free tomorrow after practice. Take her to dinner.” Noya suggests. “NOYA!” Y/n finally yells. “Wha-?! Am I on speaker?!” Asahi panics. Noya laughs maniacally. “Yes, sir. She heard the whole thing!” he says, finally coming out. Y/n stands up and looks at him angrily, almost scaring him. “DUDE! Y/n if you can hear me, I’m so sorry! I-..” he loses his words. She huffs and doesn’t break her death glare on Noya, who just smiles at her deviously. “It’s okay Asahi, I promise it’s not your fault.” she says coldly. “So, you got something to ask her, Sasquatch?” Noya asks. Y/n crosses her arms at him. Asahi clears his throat. “Uh, yeah... Y/n.. do you want to maybe get dinner tomorrow night?” he asks. Noya raises an eyebrow at Y/n and she sighs heavily. “Yeah. I’d love to..” she admits. Asahi exhales in relief. “O-Okay! I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asks. “Yeah. We gotta go. I need to commit a murder.” she says, glaring at her best friend. Asahi laughs. “Okay, I’ll leave you to it. Bye!” he says, hanging up.

There’s a long silence between her and Noya. She stares at him with so much rage in her heart. “So-” “What the FUCK.” she yells, “You know about my date with Suga tomorrow!! Why would you do that?!” she whines, sitting on her bed, defeated. “Ah, relax. Just go on both dates and see who you like better. It's not like you're official with either of them!” he suggests. Y/n throws her hands up. “Are you hearing yourself right now? Do you really think I’m capable of dating two people at a time?!” she yells. “Ah, you’ll be fine.” he reassures, checking his phone. Y/n falls back on her bed with a groan and rubs her temples. Noya hops on the bed and sits near her head, running his hand through her hair, with faked sympathy. “Oh, shush. You’ll be FINE.” he repeats, laughing. Y/n is really upset about the whole thing, but she decides it wouldn’t be worth it to worry about it all night, so she just sighs. “Do I have clothes here? Can I just stay over?” he asks. Y/n pointed at the laundry basket under her computer desk where she keeps the clothes that go through their laundry. He has, after all, slept over at her house countless times since they were in grade school, and vise versa depending on whose parents weren't home that night. Even though they're in high school now, they still keep their habit. He hops up and grabs some clothes, before going to change in her closet. Y/n’s phone buzzed. 

  
**“Hey, it’s Asahi. I’m sorry again for being so lame about that. I felt the need to apologize again lol”**  
  
Noya came back into the room, throwing his clothes in your hamper, wearing sweats and a tshirt. “I gave Asahi your number, by the way. Just trying to help my buddy out. I’m rooting for him rather than Suga, anyway.” he says, flopping on the side of your bed he usually sleep in. Y/n huffs and gets into bed. “Give me Suga’s number.” she demands. “Wha-.. tch... Fine..” Noya says, defeated. Y/n puts Suga’s number in her phone before calling it. “Uh, hello?” he asks on the other line. “Hey, Sugawara? It’s Y/n.” she starts. Noya, rests his hands behind his head, as he listens to her side of the conversation. “Oh! Hello! ...Not that I’m mad about it, but how did you get my number?” he asks. “Noya gave it to me. Listen, I wanted to ask you something.” she goes on. “Yeah? Is it about tomorrow? I told Daichi all about it. I’m really excited and I can’t wait to hang out with you! It’s been a really rough week.” he admits. **Oh, this is AWESOME.** Y/n sighs and looks off into space, lowering the phone from her ear. She can’t do this. She can’t let him down, after hearing that, and she doesn’t want to be the reason his week was bad all around. “Y/n?” Suga calls faintly from her lap. She lifts the phone to her face again. “Yeah, sorry, I’m here.” she says. “What did you call for?” he asks sweetly. She thinks quickly. “I, uh… I was just wondering… what you wanted for lunch? Any special requests? I can make whatever you want.” she offers, not bringing herself to cancel on him. She can see Noya roll his eyes from her peripheral and she waves a ‘shut up’ hand at him. Suga chuckles. “Oh! Well, I don’t have a preference. Whatever you make, I’m sure I’ll enjoy it! I’m just looking forward to seeing you, above all else.” he says. “That’s great. Super great.” she mumbles so he can’t hear. “Okie dokie! I’ll see you tomorrow then! Bye!” she says, hanging up. Noya tries to hold in a laugh. “So.. how did that go, genius?” he asks. “Shut the fuck up, hot head, I tried…. The only thing that makes this hard is I don’t want any of your friends to hate me. I don’t want them to think juggling dudes is my thing and they just hate me and cause a weird tension between us-” Noya interrupts Y/n by grabbing her hand. “Hey. You know that won’t happen. I’ve known you longer than any of these guys. You’ve seen me in places, they never would’ve thought I’d been in. You’re number 1, to me. Okay?” he reassures her, platonically. “But-” “Okay?” he asks again. She looks up at her best friend, his golden eyes dancing with sincerity. She smiles at him and gives him a hug, laying them both down. “Okay.. goodnight.” she says, turning off the light. 


	3. The Spike and Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you I'd make up for it with a longer chapter! LMAO happy reading, loveys xxx

Y/n’s eyes flutter open. Somehow, during the night, Noya’s head ended up on the opposite end of the bed and his leg was sprawled across her lap. This, of course, wasn’t unusual for the two of them, but today Y/n wasn’t tickled by it like she usually is. In fact, she wishes she wasn’t well enough to go to school today. She pushes Noya’s foot off of her lap, and walks into the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and taking a quick shower before returning in her room, changing into her school uniform. She turns to Noya’s snoring body. “Hey…Yuu... NOYA!” she screams. He jumps up in a panic. “Wha-WHAT HAPPENED?” he yells in response, rubbing his eyes. “Get ready for school, we’re gonna be late. You want dumplings again? There’s leftovers.” she asks, as she walks down the hall. “Please!” he says, as she hears him rustles around to get dressed and put his shoes on. Y/n’s mom comes through the front door, as Y/n assembles some sushi. Her mother is an overnight chef. She works in a cafeteria in a warehouse where the workers also work overnight, and Y/n has picked up some recipes as the years have gone by. Her mom walks into the kitchen after kicking off her shoes, and kisses the side of Y/n’s head as she walks by. “Hello, darling. Did you sleep okay?” she asks, pouring herself a glass of wine, which is routine for her after work. Y/n shrugs as she puts the food into lunch boxes. “Slept as good as I could with Nishinoya hogging the bed halfway through the night as usual.” she jokes, giving her mother a fake smile after she snaps the last lid on. Her mother raises an eyebrow. “And what else? I made that smile. I know when it’s faking me out, toots.” she says. Noya walks in, quietly, in an attempt to not rudely interrupt their conversation. He grabs the lunchbox that Y/n subconsciously hands him, and she puts the other two in her own bag. “I’m just... I have a lot going on right now. And I’ll get through it. I have a great support system,” she says, gesturing at Noya, “but as my mom, I need you to respect that I’m not going to talk about it until I get it figured out... At least a little bit.” she says. She’s not afraid of being honest with her mother. She knows she will always be there for her, no matter how quiet she is about things. Her mother clicks her tongue in slight frustration that she can’t get her daughter to spill something, but she holds her own. “Okay, baby. But you do know I’m always here, don’t you?” she asks, holding Y/n’s face. Y/n smiles and hugs her. “I know, mom. I love you.” she says, moving aside so Noya can hug her goodbye too. “Okay, have a wonderful day, kiddos. Let me know if I’m expecting you later this time, please!” she says, as they walk out the door. 

They make it halfway to school, and Y/n hasn’t said a word. Noya is starting to feel bad about pushing Y/n into the date with Asahi. He didn’t expect it to stress her out so much. “M’...sorry.” he mumbles. His voice breaking the silence snaps Y/n from spacing out. “Hm? Sorry? For what?” she asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “For dragging you into something you didn’t exactly want. It wasn’t my place, and I didn’t know it would make you so upset.” he says guiltily. She giggles and shakes her head, as they approach the school. “Don’t worry about me. If it doesn’t go well, it’s just one thing in my entire life, that I’ll probably even forget about before the year’s over.” she reassures him, not even sure if she’s telling the truth. He sighs in slight relief. “Okay. Well then I’ll see you at practice? After your little lunch date, of course?” he asks. She nods and gives him a small smile as his usual energetic self skips away, spotting Tanaka. 

...

It’s the final period, and Y/n keeps tapping her pencil and glancing at the clock. Her leg moves restlessly, anticipating for the bell to ring. She knows Suga doesn’t have a final period, and since she texted him her classroom number for her final period, last night, she has no doubt that he’s already there. She stands a millisecond before the bell sounds, and straightens her sweater and her skirt, making sure she looks as decent as she can in just a school uniform, and clutches her bag strap as she exits the classroom. To her surprise, Suga isn’t there. She assumes he’s probably busy and decides to wait for him. 10 minutes pass...then 20… then 45... then an hour. Y/n is squatting with her knees together and her book bag resting on top. She’s texted him twice, and is afraid to text him more, as to not annoy him. Her phone buzzes but to her surprise it’s Noya. **“Hey, are you still coming to practice? I half expected you to show up with Suga, but he’s here without you. Everything ok?”** the text reads. He’s there? Then why did he miss the lunch date? Maybe he forgot? But he told her he was excited about it, last night… **“Yeah, I’m on my way.”** she responds, making her way to the gym. 

As she enters, she notices it’s a club practice which means the effort to actually practice will be at a minimum because the coaches aren’t there. Most of the afternoon will just be the boys talking shit to each other and tossing a ball back and forth. She sees Noya, who’s laughing at a joke Tanaka made. Her gaze travels around the room until she spots Suga. She takes a deep breath and walks over to him, just as he’s about to start a story for Daichi and Ennoshita. When he sees Y/n about 3 feet away, his eyes go wide and he stands quickly. “Y/n!” “I don’t wanna interrupt, but may I talk to you for a second?” she asks politely. He looks at his friends, who return the look nervously and he turns back to you nodding. “Y-Yeah. You wanna go to the equipment room? No one is in there.” he suggests. Y/n nods, following him inside. He shuts the door behind them. “Okay... I can explain..” he starts. “Look, I’m not mad or anything, I promise. But I do wanna know what… happened. You said you were so excited about it yesterday, and so was I, and I made you sushi, and I made myself anxious all day-” she stammers, pulling out his lunchbox of sushi and handing it to him as she mentions it. His eyes go soft and apologetic as he takes it from her slowly. “Well… I-... my ex-girlfriend came back to town last night, a few hours after you called me, and I… I let her come over and we..” he tries to say. Y/n’s eyes fall from his gaze, and she nods. “I see…” she says. “Y/n, I’m really sorry. I was just… thinking about her all day. Our date slipped my mind because I missed her so much, and everyone who knows me, knows I was crazy about her, and… no... that’s not an excuse. I’m really sorry. I hope me doing something so stupid doesn’t put a damper on us being friends still... I feel so bad..” he says with his head down. Y/n feels a weird rush of relief wash over her as he speaks, and she can’t help but laugh. Suga looks surprised and blushes in slight embarrassment, not sure how to react. “Of course we can still be friends, silly! I’m just upset I had to eat lunch alone, so you’ll need to make up for that.” she says, cheekily, gaining a smile from him. “Oh, thank god. Thank you for your forgiveness, Y/n! Of course we can grab lunch, another time. I’ll even pay! It’s the least I can do for you, after putting you through that.” he says with a cheesy smile. Without asking, he leans forward and steals a hug, which you return, laughing as he sways you two slightly. Just her luck, the door opens, and Noya stands there shocked. “Woah! Sorry to interrupt, but we’re gonna play a game if you wanna join, Suga." he suggests. 

Suga looks at Y/n with one last sweet smile before walking past Noya into the gym. Y/n is about to follow when Noya blocks her path. “Sooooo, what was that? You two had more fun on that date than I thought.” he says, judging only off what he saw. She rolls her eyes and pushes his forehead back. “Ehhh! Wrong! We’re just friends, dipshit. I’ll explain it after school. Just know that you got what you wanted.” she laughs, walking with him to the middle of the gym. “Did I? How so?” he asks. Y/n looks at Asahi, who’s holding a volleyball over Hinata’s head playfully, and then back to Noya, with a raised eyebrow. His face lights up, “AaaaahhHHHHH HELL YEAH!!” he yells in excitement, running to the others, leaving you giggling on the coach’s bench. 

About an hour later, Y/n has gotten used to shouting critiques at the boys, and poking fun at them when they make obvious mistakes. The only one who isn’t laughing at her commentary is Tsukishima, but he still cracks a small smile every once in awhile. The ball is hit askew, and flies towards Y/n. However, she’s prepared this time. From practicing with Noya one on one in her backyard all those years, she instinctively puts her arms together, hitting the ball and causing it to soar across the gym. Everyone is in awe at her reflexes that they let the ball fall to the ground on the other side of the court. “Y/n!! THAT WAS AWESOME!! You should play a game with us!” Noya yells. Some of the team cheers in agreement. “It’s a lazy day, Y/n, c’mon!” Suga says. “Pleeeeease??” Tanaka and Noya beg at the same time. She giggles and rolls her eyes. “Okay, okay. Fine!” she finally agrees, walking onto the court. “Yes! Don’t worry we’ll go easy on you. Just… oooh how about you shadow Asahi?” Tanaka requests. Y/n can tell by the look on his face Noya probably let him in on her little secret of fancying him, but she stands up straight, looking at Asahi who is already blushing. “Alright! I mean, if that’s okay with you, Asahi?” she asks, walking over and standing next to him, a wave of confidence hitting her. “Oh! Uh, Y-yes of course that’s okay with me... I mean.. If you want-” “Oh shut up, and talk normal, tree man!” Noya teases, getting a fistbump from Tanaka and making some of the team laugh. 

Asahi laughs nervously, as everyone gets into position. He bends his knees slightly, and Y/n stands next to him, doing the same. His mind is in game mode now, so his voice is less nervous as it was when he first addressed her. “Okay, so I won’t start you out with something hard like spiking but you can try to receive the first serve, if you want.” he suggests. Y/n knew what all the words meant but it sounded like gibberish coming from him. “O-Okay. From uh… from Kageyama?” she asks. “My name is still Yamaguchi!” the server calls from the other side.”Right! Sorry!” she says, blushing. Asahi gives her a small laugh. “Yes. Just hit the ball back to the other side when he serves. If you can’t we’ll save it for you, I promise.” he says genuinely, making her blush harder. “Okay.” she says with a smile. “Alright, go easy everyone! This isn’t a competition!” Daichi yells before blowing his whistle. Yamaguchi tosses the ball in the air. “Don’t forget to call it, so nobody runs into you.” Asahi whispers as he passes by Y/n, ready to save the ball if she flukes the receive. Yama hits the ball, and it soars in her direction perfectly. “Uh… GOT IT!” she yells, causing a couple of teammates to give her space as she hits it spot on, causing it to go straight up. “Nice receive, Y/n!!” Kageyama says, setting it for Hinata as he spikes it down the other side. She gets excited thinking she helped win their first point but, of course, Noya slides under the ball and saves it last minute. “Nice save!” Daichi praises. Her best friend's cockiness sparks an energy in her and she tries something she’s not prepared for. “Kageyama, set it for me!” she yells, running forward, eyeing Noya who smirks at her, knowing her competitiveness is bubbling inside her. A look he knows all too well after getting her frustrated by spiking to her side of the court during their one on ones. “What?!” the guys on her teams yell in surprise. “Just do it!” Noya yells. “Bring it on, shorty!” he yells at her. She smiles at him as she jumps in the air for the spike. She knows she’s not awesome at volleyball like these boys who’ve been playing for years, but if she hits it hard enough, she could get it past them easily with the force alone. She sees Noya slide directly under her and changes her aim last minute to spike the ball to the right instead of straight down. It hits the ground on the other side of the court and everyone is quiet, as Noya lays on the floor from the missed receive. “YES!!!! I DID IT!!! SUCK MY DICK HOT HEAD!!” she yells, laughing and gaining high fives from her team. Noya’s team looks at her in awe, and then to Daichi. “So we have to go easy on her??” Tsukishima asks, in disbelief. Daichi smirks into laughter. “If we knew you had a little experience playing, we wouldn’t have made that rule. I’m taking away your training wheels.” Daichi teases from the sidelines. Y/n shrugs, pumped up now. “Bring it on, ladies.” she torts to the opposite team.

Realistically, that was the only time Y/n scored a point, herself, but she did a great job holding her team up to the last point. They won the match 22-25. “Good practice everyone! Clean up so we can go home!” Daichi instructs. “RIGHT!” everyone responds. Y/n goes back to her belongings on the bench, and reties her hair so it’s more secure. She takes off her sweater and ties it around her waist. After awhile, Noya approaches her from the locker room. “Ready?” he asks routinely. “I can’t, remember? I have dinner with Asahi!” she says. He smacks his forehead. “Oh! Right! Duh! Promise you’ll text me how it goes?” he asks with finger guns as he walks towards the door. “I always do.” she says, waving him off. She anxiously waits and watches each boy leave the locker room, gaining a “good job!” or “nice game!” as each of them passes her. Lastly, Asahi makes his way out, smiling as soon as he sees her. “Hey. Are you ready? For our date?” he asks, nervously. She nods, excited. “Do you mind if we go to my house first? You can hang out while I shower real quick and change into something that’s not school clothes.” she suggests, as they walk out of the school. “Of course! No problem!” he says, clutching his backpack strap. The walk is quiet for a couple of minutes. There’s not alot for the two of them to talk about. “So… how long have you known Nishinoya?” he asks, obviously trying to kill the silence. Y/n clicks her tongue. “Oh gosh… since grade school. It’s been a really long ride of him sleeping at my house and hitting on my mom.” she laughs. He laughs too, but out of admiration of her smile. He wasn’t really paying attention to her answer. “You were super impressive today! I had no idea you could spike like that!” he says. Y/n blushes. “Well... I help Noya practice so much, and we both get really competitive, so I suppose it just came naturally over time and I never tried playing an actual game.” she explains. They approach her house. “Still! I don’t think I could even pull off a last-minute change of mind like that.” he praises, earning a giggle from her as she opens her front door. “Now, you’re just being nice to me.” she says. 

“Who is that? Could it be my favorite girl in the entire world?” her mom calls from the living room. “Shit! I forgot she had the day off tonight! I would’ve prepared you to meet her!” Y/n whispers. “Yeah, it’s me! I brought a friend! Look, she’s going to pull off this whole tough mom facade. Just play along. I promise you she’s the softest woman you’ll ever meet. She just does it to look cool.” she reassures him, whispering the last part. He nods, and becomes obviously nervous. They walk into the kitchen. “Mom, this is Asahi... I’m having dinner with him tonight.” Y/n announces. Her mom looks up from her jigsaw puzzle on the coffee table before getting up and joining them in the kitchen. She gives him the expected “tough mom” look from head to toe, making Asahi gulp with an anxious smile. “Mom.” Y/n warns, irritatedly. Her mom can’t hold in her laughter as she hugs him. “Sorry… she’s a hugger… I forgot to add that too.” Y/n says. Asahi hugs her back and lets out a laugh. “Nice to meet you, ma’am. I’m sorry for showing myself, unannounced. All our plans for tonight were pretty last minute.” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, don’t even worry about it! Come. Sit and tell me about yourself, sweetheart!” her mom, says, grabbing his hand, and leading him to the living room. He looks back at Y/n. “You got past the scary part, just be yourself and she’ll love you. I’ll be back.” she laughs, reassuringly, as she heads down the hall. She hears her mom spouting questions as she heads into the bathroom.

After her shower, she gets dressed in a simple outfit. Nice jeans, and a cute blouse. She pins her hair out of her face, and puts on shoes to match her blouse, finishing the look with a necklace her dad gave her. She heads out to the living room, and Asahi is sitting on the couch, alone. “Where’s mom? Did she head to bed?” she asks, grabbing her purse. Asahi stands when he sees her enter, and walks over to her, the sight of her causing him to lose his words. “She tends to do that unexpectedly. Her job really kicks her butt and her exhaustion catches up to her at the weirdest times. I hope she didn't talk your ear off-... everything okay?” she giggles and stops mid-sentence when she sees him staring. He gives his head a small shake, before smiling at her. “Sorry! You just... You look really nice.” he says, blushing. “Thank you.” she says, more confident than him, but blushing nonetheless. “So… we have a dilemma.” he starts, glancing down at his phone. “My parents forgot about dinner tonight and went to a party with their friends, so we have nothing prepared at the house, like I was hoping… but! I don’t mind hanging out still! We can order takeout or something?” he says, trying to fix the problem. Y/n laughs. “Orrrr we can have dinner here, instead, and I’ll cook us something. Then we can watch a movie and call it a night?” she suggests. Asahi’s face lights up and he sits at the counter. “Okay! Sounds like a plan to me!” he says, happy at her understanding. 

Y/n starts a pot of penne pasta and has a sauce simmering on the side. "Who taught you how to cook? It smells amazing." Asahi says. "My mom. My mom taught me most things I know. She's an overnight cafeteria chef." she explains, stirring the sauce a bit. "I see... How about your dad?" he asks cautiously. Y/n stops stirring, and glances around the stove, deciding on an answer. "He...isn't around." she says. She can hear Asahi straighten up. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject." he apologizes. She turns to him and gives him a smile. "No worries! It's just a story for another time, y'know?" she says. He loves that she's so understanding and forgiving but it makes him think maybe she's like that in instances that could negatively affect her, so he watches what he asks from now on. 

After dinner, and getting to know each other, they sit on the couch. Their legs are touching and the lighting is soft. Y/n expected herself to feel nervous, but she wasn’t. This felt nice and calm. “Any movie requests?” she asks, looking over at him. He rubs his small beard, indicating he’s thinking, watching her scroll through movies. “How about Coco? I have yet to see that one.” Y/n's mind flashes with scenes of her and her mom crying on the couch on some of their movie nights together, surrounded by ice cream and tissues. “M-me neither! Let’s watch it.” she says.

About halfway through, Asahi hesitantly reaches his arm over, and rests his arm on the back of the couch behind Y/n. She feels her chest tighten, but she decides to be the brave one. “This is a date, Asahi. You can put your arm around me, if you want to.” she suggests. “Oh! Okay!” he says, with a nervous laugh. He obliges and lets his arm down, draping it over her shoulders. She adjusts herself, leaning into him so he’s more comfortable. It gets to the part of the movie where Miguel is singing to Coco, and when she starts singing along, Y/n can’t hold it in anymore. She starts crying softly. Almost immediately, Asahi notices and rubs his thumb over her shoulder, comfortingly. She subconsciously leans her head on him as she weeps silently, and he rests his chin on top of her head as he plays with her hair. Unbeknownst to her, he was sniffling and trying to hold back tears as well. When the movie ends she stays there for awhile, and then speaks again. “I lied. I’ve seen that movie a million times, and I have yet to not cry.” she admits, embarrassed as she sits up. Asahi’s face no longer shows signs of his own crying, and he retracts his arms so she can sit up properly. “No worries. It was a beautiful movie.” he says, reaching out to wipe a tear off her cheek slowly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiles at this small gesture and sniffles one last time, before laughing as well. Asahi looks at his phone. “Ah. It’s getting late. I should get home before my parents, so they don’t worry.” he says, standing. Y/n was a little bummed. She enjoys being around him. She knows she’ll see him alot more now that she’s welcome to come to their practices whenever she’d like to, but saying goodbye is making her a bit sad. She walks him to the door and opens it. He stops just outside of it and turns to her. He closes the space between them a bit. “I had a lot of fun. I hope I wasn’t too awkward and we can do this again...” he says. Y/n smiles and stands on her tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss on his cheek.   
“You were perfect… and I would love if we could do this again.” she says, leaving him at a loss for words again. “Great... I’ll see you tomorrow..” he says backing up slowly, taking in all of her features before turning around and walking away. “Goodnight.” she says before closing the door. 

She changes into her pajamas and texts her bestfriend as she promised.

**“Hey, hot head.”**

**“Y/N!! HOW DID IT GO?! TELL ME EVERYTHING.”**

**“I made him dinner and we watched Coco.”**

**“DId you cry like you always do?”**

She laughs at her phone.

**“Of course I did… and I kissed him on the cheek.”**

It takes a couple of minutes for him to respond.

**“LOL Asahi just texted me and said ‘SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK. I WAS SO STUPID, I SHOULD’VE MADE THAT MOVE.’ Look at you two! So cute, and SO gross!”**

Y/n blushes after learning this, and can’t help but laugh at herself.

**“Goodnight, dork.”** she responds before locking her phone. She lays in bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark. She replays the night in her head over and over again. She was not only happy about how everything with Suga worked out in both of their favors, ending in both of them staying friends, but she’s overwhelmed with how warm and safe Asahi makes her feel when he’s around her. Just as she has this thought. Her phone buzzes and this time it’s from Asahi.

**“Goodnight, beautiful.”**


	4. Friday Nights with the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Asahi have established a connection at this point that is unable to be hidden from the rest of the team, so they slowly ease into being more comfortable about it in front of them.
> 
> Okay wOW. I made this one so fluffy. Just super fluffy gross everywhere. But also,, I lowkey gave myself feels, so I think it was a success overall. Thanks for reading! xxx

“Y/n! Wake up, baby! You’re late!” Y/n's mom shakes her awake, and she sits up in a panic “What- What time is it?” she asks. “Almost 9 o’clock!” her mom says from her bathroom as she starts her a shower. **Fuck.** She’s far missed her 1st period, and if she misses the rest of the 2nd period, Noya will question her, and she does NOT feel like admitting she was dreaming about Asahi after only one date. She takes her shower and checks her phone while she dries her hair. She has three missed texts.   
  
**Asahi: “Good morning! Can’t wait to see you after school. :)**   
  
**Noya: “BITCH WHY AREN’T YOU HERE??? I FORGOT MY NOTEBOOK, AND I THINK TANAKA SNATCHED MY PENCIL BAG.”**

The 3rd text was from Daichi to the team group chat, saying they had another club practice tonight. Someone must’ve added her to a group. Her mom comes to her doorway as she finishes getting dressed. “Do you want a ride to school? I’ll let you drive.” she asks. Y/n chuckles and slips her shoes on. “Sure, mom, thank you.” she says, leaving with her.

When they pull up to the school, Y/n sees a couple of 3rd years hanging out at the front of the school who must have a free period. She says goodbye to her mom and scurries to her 2nd period. She opens the door, and quickly takes a seat next to Noya, after getting an irritated glance from her teacher. “Where have you been??” Noya asks quietly as Y/n pulls out a notebook for him and a pencil. “Don’t worry about it, I’m here now aren’t I?” she whispers, starting her notes. Noya doesn’t look away from her. “I feel like you and your boyfriend left some stuff out from last night. Are you sure there wasn’t a special sleepover?” he accuses. Y/n looks at him with an irritated eye. “He’s not my-” “Hey! Miss Y/L/n! You show up late to my class, and now you’re distracting my students?” the teacher yells to the back of the room. “N-No, sir! I was just. He didn’t have a-” “All the same excuses with you two. Detention!” he announces. “Ah, thanks a lot, hot head.” she says as they pack up their stuff. “You’re the one withholding information!” he shouts, as they walk to the door. “ALL DAY detention, then, if you guys want to keep going.” the teacher says. They groan and exit the room.

3 hours later, they now have 20 minutes until school is out, and the warden who deals detention went out for lunch, and the really old science teacher, who can’t hear to save his life, takes over for him. “Pst!” Y/n looks up from a doodle she had started in her notebook, and Noya was waving at her from three desks away. “What?” she mouths. He motions that he’s going to throw a piece of paper and she holds her hands out to catch it. Once it’s in her hands, she uncrumples it and it reads **“Sooo?? Last night?? Why were you late??”** She looks up at him with the same irritated eye from before. She scribbles **“Nothing! He went home when I texted you! I just slept in, that’s all.”** and throws it back. When he reads this, he gives her a look like he doesn’t believe a single word she wrote down. She shrugs at him, and closes her notebook, as the last bell rings. The two of them walk to practice together, Noya trying to pry out an answer she didn’t have. As soon as they enter the gym, they’re the first ones there, so they sit on the bench. “Okay, I’m just fucking with you… did you have fun at least?” he asks, genuinely. Y/n glances at her hands in her lap and nods contently with a small smile. He returns it and claps his hands together. “I’m so happy for you! Ah! Two of my best buds.” he says, half tackling her into a hug. She screams and laughs, pushing him off. Just then, Asahi and Daichi are walking towards them. Y/n’s face lights up when she sees Asahi do the same. She gets up and speed walks over to him. He’s not in practice clothes so he’s wearing a button-up and some slacks. His hair is pulled into a loose ponytail and a few strands are hanging in front of his face. After about 10 seconds of staring at each other, they both speak at once. “Hi.” they say in unison. 

“Aaaaand now I hate it. I’m gonna go change. You losers do whatever.” Noya says, walking to the locker room, followed by Daichi. “H-How did you sleep last night?” Asahi asks. “I slept great! You?” Y/n responds. Asahi rubs the back of his neck and laughs nervously. “Well, I… didn’t get much sleep, unfortunately. I kept replaying the night in my head.” he says. He did the same?! Y/n feels less like a creep now. She gives him a blushy smile and looks down. Asahi lifts her chin slowly to face him again. “Don’t… I like your smile.” he says quietly, glancing at her lips. Y/n didn’t notice they were getting closer until Noya pops in with the perfect timing he has. “Oi!! Go get changed, lover boy! It’s Friday and we wanna practice so we can go out to eat after!” he yells. Asahi looks up at him and smiles shyly. “Sorry!” He gives Y/n one more sweet smile and a soft touch on the shoulder before heading to the locker room. She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and turns to Noya. He smirks at her. “Oh, I’m sorry! Was I interrupting something?” he asks coyly, throwing a ball at her. She catches it and bounces it before throwing it back. “Not at all.” she says, annoyed. 

The rest of the team enters as time goes by and Y/n earns some waves and hellos. Tanaka is the last to arrive and he skips up to Y/n when he sees her. “Hey, heart eyes! Noya told me about your little date with our boy Asahi last night. Between me, him, and Noya, the whole team is on your guys’ ass now, so I’d make things official before they do it for you.” he jokes. She chuckles. “It was one dinner together! You guys are so quick to judge!” she says, pulling out her camera. “Tch… okayyyy.” he teases, walking to the locker room. Y/n already took pictures for the yearbook, but now that these boys are her friends, she wants some for her own personal scrapbook.

As practice continues, she snaps as many pictures as she can. One of Kageyama giving Hinata a noogie when he misses a spike. One of Tanaka and Noya high fiving. Another one of Tsukishima rolling his eyes while Yamaguchi laughs in the background… And a close up of Asahi winking at the camera. She laughs softly while reviewing them. She had whistled to Asahi to look at the camera before the set started and when he saw her setting up for the picture, he gave her a small wink, quickly followed by taking a ball to the chest. “EYES ON THE BALL SASQUATCH! YOU CAN STARE AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AFTER PRACTICE!” Daichi yells. Y/n mouths “Sorry!” before his attention returns to the game. After a while, she decides to do some homework. She can only watch a volleyball game for so long before it becomes the same thing over and over to her. Daichi blows the whistle and she’s pulled out of her trance. “Okay, clean up, and let’s get ready for dinner! Those of you who are skipping out on us, have a good weekend and I’ll see you all next week!” he shouts, gaining acknowledgment from the team. 

After everyone showers, most of the team, excluding Kageyama, Tsukki, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita group at the front of the school. According to the rest of the team, they aren’t very social, so skipping out on their weekly dinner wasn’t out of the ordinary. “Are you coming with us, Y/n?” Suga asks. “Of course she is! She’s part of the team, now!” Noya shouts with high energy. “Well… I have a lot of homework..” she starts. “Please?” Asahi asks, stepping to the front of the group. They look at her with raised eyebrows. She smiles and tries to hide her pink cheeks. “Oh, alright.” she says. ”Now we know if we need something from her, we just have to get Sasquatch to ask her.” Tanaka says to Noya as they walk out of the gym. The restaurant the team usually eats at on Fridays is right around the corner from the school so they all decide to walk. Everyone is in groups of two along the sidewalk, given that that’s all there’s room for. Y/n and Asahi are trailing a few feet behind the rest, and walking silently, giving each other glances and shy smiles every once in a while. Asahi adjusts his bag on his shoulder, and reaches down for Y/n’s hand, touching his pinky to hers, before sliding their fingers together completely. She can tell he’s nervous about every move he makes, so she goes out of her way to tighten her grip on his hand, and he chuckles softly and rubs the back of her hand with his thumb. After a couple of minutes like this, she looks up at him. “So.. Uh.. I’m not doing anything all weekend, other than having Noya stay over tonight if you want to do something. Just the two of us, I mean.” she offers, sweetly. Asahi squints and looks up at the sky like he’s thinking. “Hmm... I believe all I have is dinner with my parents on Sunday night, so that should work out fine!” he responds. “Great! So, tomorrow night? Another movie night?” Y/n asks as they enter the restaurant. He smiles. “Sounds good to me, beautiful.” he blushes harder as if it took all his energy to say it. 

They all find a table and order their food. “You got me, Noya? I paid for us last time we went out to eat.” she asks across the table. He gives her a smile and a thumbs-up, before returning to his conversation with Tanaka. Y/n is seated in a booth with the rest. _**(If it matters to you, the order from one side of the booth to the other is Tanaka, Noya, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Daichi, Suga, Y/n, and Asahi)**_ “You guys wanna play a game while we wait?” Hinata asks as he rubs his hands together. The boys groan as if this is a question asked every week. “Let me guess? Truth or dare? We’re not in middle school anymore, carrottop.” Tanaka teases. Hinata pouts and puts his hands in his lap. Y/n sips her water and folds her arms on the table. “Afraid you’ll chicken out of something?” she challenges him, in an attempt to stick up for Hinata. Tanaka goes wide-eyed and earns some low “Oooooo”s from the table. “No! Not at all! Go on, hit me with something!” he accepts. “Okay, truth or dare.” she asks. “Dare. Momma didn’t raise a bitch.” he says. “Drink one of the coffee creamer cups.” she says, tossing one to him. He makes a disgusted face. “But it’s like pure coffee creamer.” he whines. Y/n starts making chicken noises, which prompts him to down the whole thing, making a distorted face afterward. He gets a pat on the back from Noya, who knows all too well that Y/n will be the last to lose this game. She may be quiet and somewhat shy, but an “I dare you.” will get her to do anything. “Daichi, truth or dare.” he asks, wiping his mouth. “Uh, truth.” “Pussy” Noya laughs. “I do not trust you guys.” Daichi admits. “Okay, is it true you like Michimiya? Or is Suga a fat liar?” Tanaka asks. Daichi turns to Suga who smiles nervously. “I run my mouth when I drink too much, and Tanaka’s birthday party was full of the team spilling secrets.” he defends. Daichi rolls his eyes and looks back to Tanaka. “Yeah, it’s true. What about it? We’re good friends, and she's-...” “Say iiiiiit.” Y/n challenges. “She’s really… pretty.” he admits, turning pinker than she’s ever seen him. Tanaka laughs contently and claps his hands. “Yet another couple we have to finalize.” Noya says. “Alright then, Noya, truth or dare?” Daichi continues. Noya closes his mouth and thinks. Y/n gives him a look like she’ll never let him hear the end of it if he backs down. Noya takes that risk. “Truth..” “Alright. Who was your first kiss?” Daichi asks. Y/n chokes on her water. Noya’s eyes shoot to her. She shakes her head, but after thinking for a few seconds, rolls her eyes and nods. “Uh..” he starts. Instead of finishing his sentence, he just points to Y/n. The whole table gasps and a couple of them share a “No way!”. Y/n hides her face, laughing into her hands. “It wasn’t like that!” she defends with a nervous laugh. “Yeah! It was just because we were about to start high school and neither of us had had our first kisses yet, so we thought why not?” Noya finishes, sipping his water. “So Noya was your first kiss too?!” Suga asks. Y/n nods. “Damn. I feel bad for you.I had almost hoped it was going to be Asahi.” Hinata and Yamaguchi snicker at his comment, and Asahi straightens up. They look at each other and then quickly look away, blushing hard. Tanaka’s mouth falls open. “They haven’t kissed yet!!” he says, connecting the dots. They both get judgy looks from the table. “I hate this game.” Asahi admits, to himself, so only Y/n could hear him. “Noya, isn’t it your turn??” Y/n says, trying to change the subject. “Yeah, it is, Y/n. Truth or dare.” he says, with a mischievous smirk. She knows her best friend all too well. “Truth.” she says. He gives her a bummed face. “Fine. How many pictures of Asahi do you have on your camera?” he says. She would’ve much rather risked the dare, at this point. She sighs. “Just.. a couple from the yearbook shoot.” she lies. Asahi chuckles. “Oh, please. Even _I_ know that’s not the truth.” he says, sipping his soda, and giving her a smirk. She looks at him with a betrayed face, and huffs, pulling out her camera. She frustratedly scrolls through her pictures, Asahi looking over her shoulder. The whole team waits intently for an answer. They both look up at them for her camera, matching tones of red across their cheeks. “39.” they say simultaneously. The boys laugh at them and heckle. “Oh shut up! It’s not out of the ordinary for her to have pictures of her boyfriend on her camera.” Hinata teases.

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“I’m not her boyfriend!”

They both defend. 

Y/n was slightly surprised but relieved that Asahi was also one to defend the slow flow of labels. “Riiiiiight, and I’m the tallest on the team.” Hinata chuckles. Asahi and Y/n are too flustered to look at each other for the rest of the time over dinner.

Once they all finished their food, they pay, leave a tip, and say their goodbyes. Asahi had decided to walk Noya and Y/n home, as an excuse to hold her hand longer. Noya is skipping around ahead of them. “I hope it wasn’t too annoying. Us picking on you guys, I mean. You know we’re all just messing with you.” he says, sounding apologetic. Y/n shakes her head. “I knew I’d get flack for the smallest thing as soon as I met you, Nishi. It barely phases me.” she says, not being 100% truthful. He snorts and walks up to her front door. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds to say your goodbyes. Just know, the longer you take, the more time I have to flirt with your mom, shorty.” he winks at her before entering her house. Asahi lets go of her hand and sighs. “I don’t understand how you can handle that.” he admits, looking down at her. She giggles. “It’s all talk. My mom isn’t even home, right now. She’s at work.” she says. He laughs too. “No, no. I meant the whole team. The way they… tease us. You take it like a champ and I’m always a flustered mess.” he admits. “I think it’s cute.” she says, holding his hands again. His nervous breathing calms down when she does this, and he tucks her hair behind her ear, again. “I… I hope when I said that I wasn’t your boyfriend earlier, it didn’t... offend you. Or make it seem like I wasn’t interested in you..” he says, sheepishly. Y/n grins. “No, I understand. Look, I don’t want you to push any labels you’re not yet comfortable with. You can take as long as you want.” she reassures. He smiles at her, reaching up to her face in his hand, looking over all her features. “Thank you..” he whispers. He glances at her lips a couple of times. Her stomach tightens as he gets closer, as he did in the gym. He’s being incredibly slow about it. “Asahi... If you’re going to kiss me, you should do it now, before I chicken out and go inside.” she admits. He chuckles and closes the distance planting a soft kiss on her lips. It was only a couple seconds, but it felt like much longer to her as butterflies assaulted her stomach. He keeps his face close when he pulls away and rubs her cheek with his thumb, not breaking eye contact. “Can I….” he starts. She silently answers him by leaning forward, and gives him another kiss, letting last a few more seconds this time. When she pulls away, this time, she leans her forehead on Asahi’s. “Now, they don’t have anything to complain about.” she giggles. He shares her laugh, and pulls away, fully, leaving some distance between them when he stands up straight again. He’s still holding her hand, so he lifts it to his face and kisses the back of it before letting go. “I should get home... I’ll see you tomorrow, beautiful.” he says, quietly. “Bye..” she says, just as quietly. He does the same thing he did last night and looks over her as he backs up before turning and walking away. She wrinkles her nose. “Asahi?” she asks when he’s on the sidewalk. He stops and turns to her. “Hm?” he acknowledges. She crosses her arms. “Why do you do that?” she asks, genuinely curious. “Wha- Do what?” he asks, facing her fully. “You like… You take a second to stare at me before you leave... I don’t hate it, I’m just curious as to why you do it.” she asks shyly. He laughs out loud and looks at his feet, before looking back to her. “Well… tomorrow is always so far away. I go out of my way to make sure you’re the last thing on my mind before I fall asleep.” he says, seeming like he hopes it’s not too weird. Y/n smiles at this. “Oh… okay… have a goodnight..” she says. He gives her a small wave before continuing down the sidewalk.

Once he’s out of sight, she turns and opens the front door, smacking into something. “OW!” Noya complains, backing up and rubbing his forehead. Y/n closes the door behind her and scoffs. “You freak! How much did you see??” she asks. He laughs and puts his hands on his hips. “Oh, I saw enough.” he teases. She rolls her eyes and walks past him to the kitchen. “Did you guys make it official?” he asks, anxiously. “No, Noya! Stop asking stupid questions!” she scolds, making them both a quick dinner. He groans and sits at the counter, leaning his chin on it. “How can you guys kiss and not make things official?? That’s so stupid.” he judges. She points a wooden spoon at him. “Don’t make me use this.” 


	5. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n needs to open up about her fear if she getting anywhere with Asahi. Will she do it, or will it end here?

The next morning, Y/n wakes up around 11 am. She turns to see if Noya is still here, and as she suspected, he’s already left. He usually stays over Friday nights, but most of his Saturday mornings are planned with Tanaka, so he’s usually gone by the time she wakes up. She sits up and rubs her eyes, before getting out of bed. She limps into the kitchen where her mom is already making her breakfast. She looks up at Y/n and beams widely. “Good morning, sunshine!” she says, pulling out a stool at the counter for her to sit. “Do you have any plans this morning, or do I have you all to myself?” Y/n rubs her eyes again and yawns. “I’m all yours.” she says, sitting down. “Perfect!” her mom celebrates. “Now, Nishinoya had breakfast with me earlier,” “Oh no.” “And told me about you and Asahi.” she continues in a playful tone. Y/n sighs. “How much did he tell you?” she asks. “Not a lot. He was more res. It took him a bit to respond, but he went off about how he didn’t have a good relationship in the past because she never wanted to spend time with him, and how you’re the first girl in a long time that’s made him feel _at home_. It broke my heart, but at the same time, it made me so proud of my baby girl.” she smiles, turning back to the stove. Y/n hums with a smile. She thinks to herself for a second and decides it’s time to bring up her main worry. “Mom?.... Did it destroy you when Dad left?” she asks quietly. Her mom drops the spatula on the floor, out of surprise. “Oh! U-uh what? What do you mean, sweetie?” she asks, stuttering. “I just mean.. How bad was it? ...I’m afraid of making things official with Asahi, even though we get along so well together because I’m afraid of him leaving as Dad did..” she says, her voice cracking. Her mom pulls her mouth to the side and walks around the counter to hug Y/n tightly. “I don’t want you to think about that. Look at me.” She says, lifting Y/n’s face. “I don’t want you to compare any relationship you have over me and your father’s. He ended up loving someone else, and unfortunately, that happens at the most inconvenient times. I saw it for a while, and I was just too afraid to speak up about it first. That boy… That boy really really likes you. You fit each other’s missing pieces so well, and I don’t see any sign of him ending up anything like your father. When are you seeing him again?” she asks. Y/n sniffles. “Tonight. He’s coming over for another movie.” she says. “Okay. I have work. You two will have the house to yourselves. I know it’s hard to be open about Dad, but if you two aren’t official yet, I want you to have this talk with him. Just let him know you don’t want anything that he isn’t 100% serious about. You don’t have to put a label on the two of you if you don’t want to, but you should at least tell him your exact intentions. If he agrees, then it’s a win-win. If he doesn’t, it’s not the end of the world. You are more than capable of finding someone else with that sunshine personality of yours.” she says, pinching Y/n’s cheek. Y/n gives her a small smile, but the thought of Asahi not agreeing, is bumming her out. “Now, let’s get some food in your belly. I made you pancakes.” she coos, kissing her cheek before continuing her cooking. 

After breakfast, Y/n and her mom spend all day and afternoon drinking coffee, snacking, and putting a big puzzle together. “Last piece! We did it!” she celebrates. Y/n laughs. She’s always appreciated the amount of effort her mother goes through to boost her mood when she’s sad. “Alrighty. I have to get ready for work. What time is he coming over?” she asks. Y/n shrugs. “Probably not until after you’re gone. I turned my phone off to spend time with you, so I don’t know if he texted me.” she says, turning it back on. “Okay, honey, I’ll be right back.” she says leaving the room. Y/n scrolls through her phone, only missing two peoples’ texts.   
  
**Noya: I left to play volleyball with Tanaka and Hinata! See you Monday!**   
  
**Asahi: Good morning, lovely! What are your favorite flowers? Asking for a friend.**

**Asahi: Wait, no.**

**Asahi: I’m asking for me.**

**Asahi: That’d be weird if I was asking for a friend.**

**Asahi: Also plan on coming over around 7. Hope this is okay?**   
  
Y/n looks at the clock, and it’s 6:45. “Shit!” she says, getting up and running into her mom in the hallway. “Sorry, Mom!” she says, backing up to give her a kiss goodbye. “Have a good night at work!” she yells, running into her room and slamming the door. “Uh… Okay?! Love you, have fun!” her mom responds, confused, and leaving the house. Y/n rushes around her room. She puts on a pair of skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder blouse. She takes her hair down, and thankfully the bun she had it in made it nice and curly. Just as she adds the finishing touch to her makeup, her doorbell rings. She looks at her phone. It’s already 7:15. Her mom had texted her saying she ordered food to the house, so she didn’t have to worry about cooking. “Aw, thank you, mom. Thank you so much.” she says, scurrying to the door, and stuffing her phone in her front pocket. She opens the door, and Asahi looks up at her from previously staring at his feet. A smile spreads across his face. He has a bouquet of random flowers in his hand, and his outfit was very nice and simple, just like hers. He extends his arm and hands her the flowers. “You never got back to me, so I just got one of each one they had.” he says, coming in. Y/n gasps and hugs him tightly with her free arm. “Thank you! These are beautiful!” she says, taking them to the kitchen, to put them in a vase. He takes his shoes off at the door, and follows. “Just like you.” he says, with a smirk. She shoots him a side glance with a shy smile, as she vases the flowers. “What’s the game plan for the night?” he asks, wrapping an arm around her waist. She turns to him and puts a finger on her chin. “Hm. Well, dinner’s on the way. We can watch a movie, while we eat. Or we can play video games in my room? It’s really whatever you wanna do, cutie.” she says, with a sweet smile. Asahi blushes and Y/n holds his face. “Awwww! Look at you!!” she squeals, laughing. He looks at her and she looks like she’s laughing in slowed time. The way her hair bounces. The way her smile grows. He instinctively grabs her face as well and plants a surprise kiss on her lips. She squeaks but gladly returns it.    
  
He pulls away, and runs his thumb across her cheek, before lowering his hands. “As long as I’m spending time with you, I’m sure I’ll have a lot of fun.” he assures her. She beams at him. The doorbell rings, making her jump slightly. “Oh! That must be the food! You can go pick a movie if you want to, and I’ll be there in a minute.” she says, walking to the door. She opens it, and thanks the delivery man, paying him. She walks back to the living room, and sets the food on the coffee table, before sitting next to Asahi. “I picked Harry Potter. I hope that's okay.” he says as Y/n hands him his food. “I've never seen it.” she admits, opening her orange chicken bowl. Asahi looks at her in disbelief. “You're joking!” he says, taking a bite. “I've read the books! I just never thought to watch the movies!” she defends in laughter. He leans back on the couch, and she leans into his arm as they eat. “Well, you're at least going to watch the first movie, tonight.” he says, playing the movie.

An hour into the film, they had both finished eating. They have their hands interlocked, and Asahi is explaining scenes as if Y/n didn't just see them moments ago. She loves to watch him talk, so it doesn't bug her. He glances at her mid-sentence, and does a double-take, noticing she's been staring at him the whole time. “What is it?” he says with a chuckle. She hums with a small smile, but when she thinks about the conversation she and her mom had earlier, it fades. Asahi’s eyebrows turn up in worry, and he turns slightly. “W-What's wrong? Am I talking too much?” he asks. “No! No. I was just… thinking. I have something to talk to you about and I'm trying to figure out how to get the courage to start.” she admits. Asahi reaches for the remote and pauses the movie. He pulls his feet up onto the couch and faces her. “I'm all ears. I just want you to be able to speak your mind. Whatever's bothering you, I'd like to help the best I can.” he says holding one of her hands. Y/n retracts her hand, catching Asahi off guard. She hopes it didn't hurt his feelings because she didn't mean any negative intent behind it. “Sorry… uh… I just.. want you to know that I'm pretty serious about this. About us. I know it's only been a few days but it's better I tell you now. I …” she tries not to cry. Not out of sadness because of her dad but because she's scared to talk about him to anyone but her mom and Noya. “Um, my dad left us for another family a few years ago. Around the time I met Noya. I was really upset about it and I wouldn't talk to anyone at school, or even answer teachers in class. My mom was worried she'd have to pull me out of school, but then Noya approached me on the playground and offered to play volleyball with me, and every day my mood got a little bit better. However, when I got to the end of middle school, and boys started taking interest in wanting to date me, I could never get close to them, because…” Y/n trails off, her emotions catching her words in her throat. “Because you were terrified of them leaving like he did.” Asahi finishes for her. She squeezes her eyes shut to stop her misty eyes and looks at him when they reopen. “But you're different. For some reason, when you're around, I feel like I'm... _at home_.” she quotes him from what her mom said earlier. Asahi’s face becomes surprised, as he takes in her words. “And... I really don't want you to leave.” she says, letting out an anxious breath as she finishes. Asahi thinks about his words before he says them. “I.. Well, to be honest with you, I don't plan on leaving your side for as long as I'm needed. You're right. There's something about you that's made me less afraid of opening up to someone. You telling me those things, even though you were clearly scared to, makes me feel trusted. And important.” he says. She giggles and wipes one of her eyes. “Well, I do trust you. And you are very important to me.” she says, finally grabbing his hand. Asahi looks down at their hands, and then off to the side a little bit, thinking some more. He looks up at her. “Y/n…. I want you to be my girlfriend…” he says softly. Y/n eyes become big, and she opens her mouth to say something but no words come out. “Listen. I will do everything I can to make you feel safe. I don't know everything about you, of course. But I'm more than willing to learn as I go. Because I'm not leaving... as long as you let me stay.” he says, every ounce of nerves he had, escaping his body. Y/n tears up a bit, but her smile is big enough to push it back. “Okay..” “Y-Yeah?” “Yeah… Yes, Asahi. I'll be your girlfriend.” she says. Asahi grins widely and leans forward to kiss her. As soon as their lips connect, Y/n giggles and parts her lips, letting the kiss deepen a bit. He pulls away and plants one more on her nose before hugging her tightly. She leans into his chest, taking in the warmth, as she hugs him back. They stay like this for a bit, eventually unpausing the movie and continuing.

Y/n had fallen asleep towards the end of the movie and was snoozing quietly. Asahi doesn't want to disturb her so he scrolls through his phone quietly, rubbing her arm to comfort her while she sleeps. About an hour after the movie ends, she awakens, slowly sitting up. “Hey, sleepyhead.” he whispers. “Mm. What time is it?” she asks. “Almost midnight. I should probably head home.” Asahi says, standing. “No.. stay... please?” she says sleepily. Asahi chuckles under his breath and helps her stand. “I'll make you a deal. How about I stay with you until you fall asleep?” he suggests. She nods in agreement and walks to her room, Asahi following closely behind. She grabs some pajamas and changes in her closet while Asahi waits on her bed. She comes out in her sleep clothes and immediately cuddles under her covers, making gimme hands at her... boyfriend. He smiles softly and obliges, leaning back and letting her position herself in his arms. “Goodnight, beautiful.” he whispers. “Goodnight..” she says closing her eyes.

Another hour passes and she hasn't moved, so Asahi assumes she's now sleeping. He's wrong but she's not going to bother him a second time. He carefully untucks his arm from under her and stands slowly. She feels a dip in the bed and a soft kiss on her lips. She holds back from showing any sign of being awake, by not kissing him back. She feels him run his finger over her forehead, moving a strand of hair. “Thank you.” he says, barely audible. She hears his footsteps leave her room, and turn the lock on the front door before closing it behind him.


	6. Three Words and a Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Wow. Lmao i feel like i start all my summaries that way. I thought this one was really sweet. I just,,, ugh,,, enjoy. Thank you for supporting xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Careful with your daddy issue triggers  
> Implied sexual content between characters  
> Sexual innuendos  
> Cursing  
> Suggestive language

**Timeskip: 3 weeks.**   
  
  
  
“OUCH!” Asahi yells, pulling away from the makeout sesh he was sharing with Y/n in the corner of the gym. Daichi had thrown a ball at the back of his head. “Practice is starting, lovebirds! Get on the damn court!” he yells. They make their way to the rest of the team. Y/n isn’t officially part of the team, but she’s gone out of her way to join the volleyball club, to spend more time with Asahi and her friends.    
  
After their practice, everyone hears the lecture from Coach Ukai. They clean up the gym and meet outside. Y/n is walking to the front of the school with Noya, talking shit on Tsukishima for acting all tough as he usually does. Y/n is picked up a few inches off the ground and spun around, causing her to squeal. She knows it’s Asahi, almost immediately. He puts her down and she turns to face him. “Who… do you think you are, going home without giving me a kiss goodbye?” he teases, smiling down on her. She beams at him and wraps her arms around his torso, leaning her head up for a kiss. “What, you didn’t get enough of that before practice? God, you two are disgusting.” Noya jokes. Her and Asahi share a laugh as he stomps away, dramatically. Y/n returns her attention to Asahi and gives him a couple of kisses. “You doing anything over the weekend for your birthday, beautiful?” he asks, walking her backward, as he walks towards the front of the school. Her face turns into panic. “Oh no! I forgot to tell the team about this weekend! My mom was gonna let me have you guys over to hang out.” she whines. Asahi chuckles. “Just text the group chat. I’m sure they’ll all show up, regardless.” he says. Y/n sighs. “I’m so unorganized.” She pouts causing Asahi to take the opportunity to kiss her bottom lip. “Well, I have a present for you, when the day comes. I think you’ll like it a lot.” he says. She bites her lip and giggles. “Oh? Do you? Can I get a hint?” she asks. He smirks and shakes his head. “No, no. I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.” he says, kissing her again. She laughs into the kiss and it’s interrupted by Daichi honking from the parking lot. “LET’S GO SASQUATCH, WE HAVE A DATE REMEMBER??” Suga yells from the passenger seat. Y/n looks to them and then back to her boyfriend. “DnD?” she asks. Asahi gives her a blushy smile, making Y/n roll her eyes. “You nerds. Have fun. I-... uh... Have fun.” she repeats, cutting herself off. Asahi smiles and gives her one last kiss before running to join the other 3rd years.

She catches up to Noya who’s waiting for her about a block from the school. “That didn’t take as long as I thought it would.” he says, starting to walk with her. Y/n groans. “I fucking did it again. I almost told him I loved him and my voice wouldn’t let me.” she says, irritated. “Well, don’t you?” Noya asks. “Yeah, of course I do, but-” “Then tell him. Hasn’t he said it a million times already?” “9 times. Not that I’ve been counting.” she says, taking her water bottle from her gym bag and taking a sip before handing it to Noya. “You two are such PUSSIES. It frustrates me.” he admits, as they walk into her house. “MOOOOOM.” she whines loudly. “WHAAAAAAT?” she responds in a similar tone. When she comes into the room from down the hall, Y/n drops her backpack by the door, and dead weights into her mom's arms, whining uncontrollably. “What happened to you? Are you broken?” she asks, holding her up effortlessly. “She’s scared to tell her boyfriend she loves him.” Noya explains. Her mom furrows her eyebrows. “Don’t you?” her mom asks. Y/n groans. “I swear you and Noya are the same person. Yes, I do! But that doesn't make it any easier for me to say it out loud.” “But you tell us you love him all the time.” Noya points out, taking a bite out of an apple he got from the kitchen. “It’s different.” Y/n defends, a second time. “Okay, well, we won’t worry about it right now. It’s 100% valid for you to take some time to yourself before confessing things. Now, who all is coming to your birthday party, so I know who I’m cooking for?” her mom asks, changing the subject. “I forgot to tell the team about it.” Y/n explains. “It’s okay. It looks like Asahi did it for you a few minutes ago. Looks like Daichi can make it, Suga, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Asahi, of course, uhhhhh Tsukishima says he’s going out of town with his family this weekend, and the rest haven’t answered yet. You know I’ll be there!” Noya says, putting his phone away. “I’d hope so.” Y/n laughs. “So, 8? That’s not as many as I thought, we’ll have plenty of food. I have to get our pool guys to come to get the pool ready tomorrow morning. Noya, sweetheart, do me a favor and tell everyone that things should be ready to go at 2 tomorrow, afternoon, and send the address?” she asks. Noya winks at her. “Sure thing, momma.” he says. **Jesus, this boy.** Once Noya goes to hang out in Y/n’s room, to start a game, Y/n turns to her mother. “Mom, what if I take too long and he doesn’t end up feeling the same way because I didn’t tell him sooner?” Her mom rolls her eyes. “You are so dramatic. You know that’s not going to happen. Go play a game with Noya, and don’t let it stress you out. I have to get ready for work and call the pool guy. I love you.” she says, kissing her head as she heads down the hallway.   
  
Y/n enters her room, and grabs the other controller, joining the game Noya started. There’s a fairly long silence between them before he speaks up. “I can’t believe you guys have fucked, but you can’t tell him you love him.” Y/n’s controller nearly jumps out of her hands. “Wha- Where did you get that idea???” she asks, panicked. “The equipment room walls aren’t as thick as you think they are.” he says, side-eyeing her. Her breathing is uneven, out of embarrassment. “Th-That wasn’t- we didn’t have sex.” she defends. “Okay, whatever, I can’t believe you gave him a blowjob, and you still can’t tell him you love him. And in the equipment room? Way to give him a romantic setting.” he says, not looking away from the game. “It’s not like he was any more romantic when he returned the favor afterwards.” she says, holding back laughter. “I’m never stepping foot in that room again.” he says.

  
  


**The next day**

  
  


“Alright, looks like we got the streamers, the food, the… cake? Where’s the cake?” Y/n’s mom asks. “Right here!” Noya says, pulling it out of the fridge. Y/n is twisting her necklace between her fingers, and spacing out with a puzzled look on her face. “What’s that face for?” Noya asks, taking a seat. “I’m gonna tell him. I’m gonna tell him, tonight.” she says, trying to speak her anxiety out of existence. “Okay. Then what?” Noya asks. “What do you mean?” she asks. “He’s trying to say it’s not going to change anything and you shouldn’t stress over it. Y’know. Like I’ve been saying to you all morning.” her mom says from inside the fridge. “What are you talking about?! It’s gonna change everything. It’s going to be the epitome of sealing the deal as boyfriend and girlfriend.” Y/n defends. Noya snorts. “Right, but you both love each other and it’s well known. Saying words isn’t going to make it any more true.” he says. Y/n doesn’t respond. She’s baffled that her best friend and her mother don’t understand how important this night is to her. She shrugs it off and the doorbell rings. “It’s only 1. Who is that already?” Y/n mom says, looking at the two of them. “It’s either Suga and Daichi the hella-early-to-everything duo, or Asahi, here to slap tongues with his girlfriend before everyone else gets here.” Noya says, getting up to answer the door. Y/n leans over to peek. When Noya opens the door, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi step in. **Wow.** Asahi stops and takes off his shoes before excitedly waddling to Y/n. He has two flower-shaped balloons in one hand and a gift bag in the other. She smiles and stands, letting him pick her up into a small hug, kissing her jaw. “Happy birthday, beautiful.” he says, handing over her present, and tying the balloons to one of the chairs in the dining room. Y/n sets it on the floor behind the couch, where her mom told her to previously.    
  
As more people showed up, they conversed, got themselves drinks, met Y/n’s mom, and listened to her embarrassing stories of Y/n’s childhood. “No! Not this story!” “C’mon, mom! In front of Asahi?” Noya and Y/n whined. Her mom looked at Asahi with a raised eyebrow. He threw his hands up. “I would love to hear the story! I’m the one that gets to kiss her now, why would I be mad?” he says with a grin, making some of the guys laugh. Asahi and Y/n are sitting on the loveseat, while Suga, Noya, and Y/n’s mom are occupying the couch. Tanaka is in the recliner, and everyone else is on the floor, seated around the coffee table. Her mom has suggested the story of catching Noya and Y/n’s first kiss, and apparently everyone but the two of them were completely on board with hearing it. “Okay, so I come from work one morning- Keep in mind, they've been best friends for maybe 4 years at this point, so it was not abnormal for Noya to have stayed over on a Friday night. I close the door quietly because they’re usually still asleep when I get home, being 9 am on a Saturday morning. I just hear _‘SO WHAT IF YOU HAVEN’T HAD YOUR FIRST KISS?! WHY ARE YOU CRYING ABOUT IT?!’_.” she starts. “Wow, Noya. You really know how to charm people.” Yama jokes, earning a couple of chuckles. Noya rolls his eyes, and Y/n’s mom continues. “I crept down the hall slowly to get a better listen. I know you’re not supposed to do that. You’re supposed to give your kid privacy, yadda yadda yadda, but I had to make sure it wasn’t a genuine fight I had to diffuse. Anyway, Noya continues saying _‘YOU SHOULDN’T CRY OVER WHAT PEOPLE WILL THINK OF YOU’_ and _‘IT’S NOT LIKE BOYS WON’T WANT TO KISS YOU. I’M STILL SHORT. I HAVE A LOT TO WORRY ABOUT WHEN IT COMES TO KISSING GIRLS’_.” Everyone shares another chuckle. Y/n peeks over at Asahi, unseen by him because she’s the opposite direction of her mom, whom he’s facing to hear the story. He has an amused grin on his face, as he listens, and Y/n becomes relieved he’s not the jealous type. She kisses the back of his hand she’s holding and he looks over to smirk at her, kissing her forehead, before turning back to her mom. “Noya got quieter and I got just close enough to hear him say _‘Besides, I haven’t had my first kiss either..’_ and my poor mom heart almost shattered. It was so wholesome. Then, I snapped out of it when I hear my 14-year-old daughter suggest they be each other’s first kiss, and my mom brain had me open the door, but I was too late. They were already at it, but they jumped 2 feet off the ground, screaming when they saw me. It was one of the funniest memories I have of the two of them.” she finishes. Noya is bright red, and crossing his arms pouting, and Y/n is leaning her head on her hand, extending her fingers so they cover her face from him. They always get this embarrassed when it’s brought up. “Ooooo! How cute!” Suga coos, pinching Noya’s cheek. Noya shoulders his hand away. “Fuck off! I’ve kissed a lot of girls since then!” he defends. “Yeah, your mom doesn’t count, dude.” Tanaka torts, making everyone burst into laughter.

Y/n's mom looks at her watch. “Oh! Looks like it’s time for me to head out! I’m glad I didn’t miss the cake, but I’m sorry I have to miss the presents.” she says, standing and pouting down at Y/n. “It’s okay mom! I got my friends! I’ll reopen them when you get home tomorrow.” she jokes. Her mom chuckles and waves to everyone as she exits, gaining a symphony of farewells. Once she’s gone, Suga leans over to Noya. “Dude. I see what you mean.” referring to Y/n’s mom. “Right?!” he says excitedly, giving him a high five. “Hey, hey! No. Mom is off-limits.” Y/n scolds with a laugh. Tanaka chugs the end of his soda and sits up. “Alright nerds. Let’s play a classic.” he says, rubbing his hands together. “Truth or dare?!” Hinata asks, perking up. “NO.” everyone says in unison, making him slouch back down. “No, no, carrot man… a classic.. 7 Minutes in Heaven.” he says, getting ‘Oooo’s from the group. Y/n is slightly confused. “But you’re… literally all dudes, and the only girl here is taken. I’m not judging but none of you strike me as gay.” she says. Yama snorts. “ _Clearly_ you’ve never been to a Volleyball Club sleepover.” he says. Y/n looks wide-eyed at Asahi. He gulps with a funny smile and shrugs. “Who?!” she asked intrigued. “I-It was just Daichi. For like a minute, tops.” he explains. She smiles bigger. “A whole minute?! Oh, I’m game, let’s play.” she says, excitedly. Tanaka chuckles. “Well, I feel it’s only fair the birthday girl and her man go first, don’t you think, boys?” he asks, gaining agreement. Y/n rolls her eyes and grabs Asahi’s hand before walking to the closet. “Ready? Go!” Noya says, starting a timer. They walk in and close the door behind them. The murmur of the team dies down a bit once the door separates them. Asahi put his hands on Y/n’s shoulders to map where she is since it’s dark. “We.. don’t have to make out the whole time if you don’t want to. We kiss a lot, but I just think that’s overkill.” he laughs quietly. Y/n giggles, and reaches up, pulling the chain to turn the light on. “Ah. There’s my beautiful girl.” he says, cupping her face and leaning down to kiss her. She kisses him back and her sense of hearing slowly goes away, only in the moment she and Asahi were sharing. She opens her mouth slightly to let Asahi deepen the kiss, and they make out for the first 4 minutes. Asahi pulls away slowly and runs his thumb across Y/n’s cheek, taking in her features. “You look at me like that every time.” she blushes. “You literally take my breath away. I’m so amazed by you, and your eyes and smile make me so happy.” he gushes, hugging her tightly. They stay in this embrace for a few seconds before he clears his throat. “Y/n... I have something to give you.” he says, pulling back. She clasps her hands in front of her, fidgeting her fingers together. “Okay.. what is it?” she asks. He pulls a small velvet bag out of the back pocket and shakes something shiny out of it. He extends his arms so the chain unravels, and a little charm dances to the middle of it. It’s a silver ‘Asahi’ with a volleyball charm hanging off the bottom of it that has a heart punched out in the middle. “A-Asahi… this is..” she looks in awe, pausing for a little too long. “Too much?? I-I just thought... I noticed you haven’t been wearing the one your dad gave you, lately, so I thought you might want a new one.” he says nervously. Y/n chuckles and turns around lifting her hair so he can put it on. Once he brings it around and clasps it in the back, he leans down and kissed her shoulder before hugging her from behind and swaying them slowly. “ONE MORE MINUTE, LOVEBIRDS.” Tanaka yells from the living room. Y/n’s heart races. “Asahi..” “Yeah, baby?” Y/n gulps. “...I….” her words get caught again. **Damn this.** She leans her head back into his chest, defeated. “I’m glad you’re here with me.” she whispers, letting out a sigh. Asahi laughs softly through his nose. “I love you too… Don’t be mad at yourself. I know..” he says, calmly. She sniffles a little bit before letting go of him and turning around to face him. “What do you say, we make them assume the worst.” she says with a sneaky smile. He raises an eyebrow. She smirks as she reaches up to take his hair tie out of his hair, letting it all fall in his face. She shakes it around a bit and does the same to her own hair as well. She tucks the bottom of her skirt into the top of one of her stockings and unbuttons the top button on his shirt. “There. Now it looks like we had the fun they expected.” she jokes, reaching for the handle. “Wait.” Asahi says, pulling her hand away. He puts his hands on her face and uses his thumbs to gently smudge the mascara from her waterline down her cheeks a little bit, leaving little streaks. “There... Just how I like you... Like you’re on your knees in front of me..” he whispers suggestively, biting his lip with a smile. She gasps and smacks his chest playfully. “Asahi Azumane! That’s naughty.” she squeals, kissing him one last time, him laughing into the kiss.   
  
“Times up!” Noya says. Y/n opens the door, not letting go of Asahi’s hand, as they walk back to their seat. “Jesus Christ, you guys!” Daichi laughs at them. “What the fuck did you do?” Suga says. “I don’t kiss and tell.” Y/n jokes, fixing her skirt and hair. She wipes the mascara off her cheeks as well, as everyone decides who goes next. “Okay, we’re never going to decide this way. How about the couple in before, pick the next one.” Noya suggests. Everyone agrees and looks to Y/n and Asahi. They look at each other and converse quietly, before looking back to the group, who’s a bunch of fidgety messes. “Okay. We choose Tanaka and Noya.” Asahi says. The two boys cheer and give each other high fives before running into the closet and slamming the door. “What-” “Just wait.” Asahi interrupts her. They start making noises that are obviously them banging on the door with their fists every once in a while and start fake moaning each other’s names overdramatically, and very loud. “Oh.. you guys don’t actually... play.” Y/n realizes. Asahi laughs. “No. No, we don’t. But it’s still entertaining, to say the least.” After their 7 minutes are up, they stumble out of the closet, shirts off, and out of breath. “And you better call me, big boy.” Noya says in a feminine voice, gaining laughter. Next, Tanaka and Noya pick Daichi and Suga. From inside the closet, they start their own dramatic scene, loud enough for everyone to hear. _“I just… I don’t know Suga! What do you see in her that you don’t see in me?! I’ve given you everything!”_ Daichi says with a fake sob. Y/n snorts, trying to hold her laughs so she can hear. _“I do not love another, Daichi! My heart is beating for you and you alone. I only love you!”_ Suga says back with a dramatic cry of his own. _“May-Maybe if we just.. Have one more go. One more night where it’s only the two of us. Maybe we can be one again!”_ Daichi continues. His last sentence ends in a snicker, indicating he lost character. _“KISS ME YOU FOOL”_ Suga yells, before the two of them put on a show of door bangs and moans of their own, causing an uproar of laughter.  
  
Once, they get bored of the game, they go back to conversing and cracking jokes. Y/n comes out from her room in a bathing suit. “Alright, bitches. It’s my 18th birthday! We’re going NIGHT SWIMMING.” she yells, gaining shouts and hoots from the boys as they remove their shirts and pile outside, jumping in the pool one after the other. Y/n laughs and walks over to Asahi who waits for her, rather than running with everyone else. She smiles and grabs his hand, totally not glancing down at his bare chest a couple of times in the process. He smiles back and they go outside with the others. As the night goes on, everyone starts leaving and saying their goodbyes one by one. Soon it’s just Asahi, Noya, and Y/n remaining. “It’s starting to get cold. I’m gonna go change, and play some games in your room.” Noya says, hopping out the side. Y/n is in Asahi’s embrace as they stick halfway out of the water. “Okay, don’t start a battle royale until I get there!” she says. “Got it. Goodnight, Asahi! See you Monday!” he calls as he runs inside. Asahi sighs calmly as they float around the pool, looking at the stars in the sky. Y/n's heart starts beating faster as she is looking at Asahi rather than the stars. His wet hair is framing down the sides of his face, and his lip is slightly quivering from the temperature outside. He’s so beautiful. “We should go inside too. You look cold.” Y/n says. He looks down at her with a sweet smile. “Whatever you wanna do, baby.” he says, giving her a kiss before they get out and dry off. Once they're dry, Asahi puts his shirt back on and Y/n wraps herself in her towel. Asahi sits on the couch, drying his hair with his towel. “Why don’t you open your present before I have to go home. I want to see your reaction,” he says. Y/n grabs the present from behind the couch and sits next to him. “I almost forgot about this one after the necklace.” she admits laughing. She pulls a wrapped rectangle shape from the bag and starts un-taping the sides, pulling the paper off gently. It’s a shadowbox. Inside, is a printed out selfie of Asahi smiling down at Y/n while she snoozes on his shoulder. It’s glued onto a piece of soft white-colored scrapbook paper and there are flower stickers decorating around it. Little pieces of heart-shaped glitter are glued down, as well. “I know I’m not as good as you at scrapbooking, but I’ve watched you do it for hours, at this point, and I just attempted what I studied from you. The picture is from our first date. Right after you agreed to be my girlfriend. I know it’s blurry. I’m not as good of a photographer as you either.” He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. Y/n's eyes get glassy as she studies every detail. She had no idea he paid this much attention to her while she scrapbooked when he’d come over for movie nights. He always picked a movie he’d already seen so he has more time to watch her passionately focused face work her magic. “Do you like it?” he asks after she’s been quiet for a bit. “I love you.” she says, holding her breath. After he doesn’t respond, she looks up at him and he has a smug grin on his face. “Wasn’t as scary as you thought it was gonna be, was it?” he jokes, his voice shaky because it actually made his heart skip a beat. “I love you.” she repeats, smiling at him. “I love you too.” he says. “I-I love you...and you’re still here.” she says, finally breathing normally. He doesn’t respond, he just leans forward and plants soft kisses on her lips and cheeks.   
  
With the most horrible timing, his phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket. “Oh boy.” he says, answering. “Yes, ma? ….Yeah... Yeah, I’m heading home right now. I was just saying goodbye… Okay.. yeah, I love you too… bye” he says, hanging up. “Well.. sorry to cut this perfect night short, beautiful, but my mom is getting antsy so I gotta head out.” he says, smiling at her still misty face. “I’ll see you Monday, baby.” he says quietly. “Okay. Text me when you get home, please.” she says, setting the picture on the counter as they walk to the door. “Always.” he says, opening the door, and turning to her for another kiss. He does his usual double take. “I love you.” Y/n says from the doorway. With that, he smiles and walks down the path in front of her house. He woos loudly, pumping his fist in the air, his voice echoing in the empty streets. “I’m never gonna get tired of hearing that!!” he celebrates as he walks down the sidewalk. Y/n laughs to herself before closing the door behind her.   
  
She takes a shower and changes into pajamas. She enters her room with the picture and sets it on her desk. “Soooo?” Noya says, not looking away from the game he’s playing. “I did it. I told you I would.” she brags. “It’s about time!” he says with a chuckle. “Now, come play with me so I can kick your ass!” he says, patting the bed next to him. She checks her phone while the lobby loads, and she missed two texts. She sits down as she reads them.  
  
**Asahi: Home safe! I love you. Sleep well xx**  
  


And…

**Dad: Happy 18th birthday, babygirl. I miss you every day.**   
  
  
Y/n slowly glares at her phone. She responds to Asahi with heart emojis and deletes her dad’s text just as the round starts.   
  
“Let's play.”


End file.
